


The sights set on that future

by ivyfernleaflet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Barebacking, Bottom Erwin Smith, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Momma Kink, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Erwin Smith, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfernleaflet/pseuds/ivyfernleaflet
Summary: Levi and Erwin are both perverts, probably.  Definitely.  Listen, sometimes you just gotta fuck your pregnant husband first thing in the morning.(a shameless A/B/O pwp ; heed the tags please!)
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	The sights set on that future

**Author's Note:**

> ** disclaimer: this creator has no problem with exploring problematic, objectionable, and obscene content in fiction and ships, and has done so in the past in fanworks (and will likely do so in the future, as well). if interacting with an individual who writes the aforementioned will inspire vehement response, then here is your warning. if my nsfw and/or obscene works discredit my other works in your eyes, please feel free to disengage as needed. **
> 
> additional disclaimer - I'm that person who enjoys a/b/o of all kinds, will genderbend characters all up and down and outside and around the gender spectrum (not that this fic does too much of that), and while writing about intersex a/b/o (of which this fic DOES contain, don’t @ me) usually inevitably starts thinking about the likelihood of 1. pregnancy hormones impacting penis size and 2. herniated clit-dicks after childbirth (and feeling like that justifiably further grounds the universe as plausible). (fyi there is no in-story discussion or presence of said herniation, no worries / my apologies -- whichever response is more appropriate for your reaction to that wild thing I just typed up.)
> 
> anyway, this particular fic has intersex a/b/o possibilities (which I will never limit to just omegas! but that is irrelevant in this particular case...!), and erwin absolutely has afab and amab parts, though I conflate the penis and the clit because... well, right? so, therefore erwin’s penis is occasionally referred to as a clit-dick and I will not be stopped. if pregnancy, pregnancy kink, lactation, lactation kink, momma kink (i.e. erwin is called momma a handful of times), general genitalia fuckery, or knotting is not your cup of tea, this fic is not going to do much for you, I’m afraid. let me know if there’s anything I forgot to tag, though!
> 
> eruri are forever husbands and I cry about them a lot, so have some smut. also, shout out to the bottom erwin crew! I love and support you with all my heart. you are my people, so here’s some food for you, specifically. in the comments, feel free to tell me all your ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ wildest bottom erwin fantasies ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Levi was a pervert, probably. It'd explain how much he enjoyed watching Erwin waddle around their house, seven months along and big with their twins. Hanji would probably justify it with some science jargon -- some bullshit about alpha biology and impulses and in general the biological imperative of most living things to continue their species and yadda yadda, whatever. Yeah, Erwin was his omega, had chosen _him_ , Levi, to be with which never ceased to amaze him. And yeah, Erwin was obviously and hugely pregnant and that, the promise of their children, was all a big deal. Levi wasn’t going to dismiss that.

But Levi was also, probably, just a pervert. He had a boner, from just watching Erwin shuffle around their kitchen to make an english muffin and some tea for breakfast, all with an absentminded hand on his swollen, heavy belly. He was reading the newspaper and sipping at said tea, completely oblivious to the wet patches forming on the fabric stretched over his nipples. Well, probably not oblivious, but just over it.

("I'm wildly uncomfortable every second of the day," Erwin had admitted once, when Levi had delicately pointed out that he was currently ruining a shirt while they watched their favorite tv show together. "I'm usually just letting myself be and ignoring the rest. Thank god for maternity leave.")

And thank god, indeed; Levi couldn't imagine Erwin trying to deal with the hell brats he called his students in this state. Levi worked at a prestigious tutor center, which meant the kids he saw -- for half as long as Erwin would -- were kids who either driven and motivated to study, or whose parents were volunteering them for private tutoring and therefore had to behave and do their work. Meanwhile, Erwin worked at a local public school, because he believed in trying to teach everyone and giving all kids a chance, bless his -- currently literally -- oversized heart (Hanji loved telling him the absolutely terrifyingly wack parts of pregnancy. “Gotta make sure you’re taking care of your omega," they'd said offhandedly. "You dumb alphas are good for knocking people up, and then think your come counts as prenatal supplements." Which Levi _hadn’t_ thought, but he’d heard horror stories of well-meaning idiots who had).

And it was good of Erwin, to care so much about education and kids -- the two of them had met at a seminar about increasing academic outreach to less well-off communities, after all. They’d been dating for seven years before getting married, and every summer still worked at subsidized summer schooling programs intended to give kids intensive advanced placement class credits. They both very much cared about kids, and just because Levi’s fewer students were more well-behaved didn’t mean they were better than Erwin’s much more numerous and much more rambunctious ones -- but Erwin's nipples had been swollen and leaking since two weeks ago. He was going through shirts so fast that he was wearing Levi's sleep shirt sometimes, which worked out because Erwin was so big and constantly getting bigger and nothing fit him, so what did it matter if Levi’s shirts were four sizes too small to his own shirts being one size too small? Anyway, the point was Levi didn’t think Erwin’s students could be trusted to not be gross or annoying about their history teacher leaking pre-milk through his shirts at an alarmingly hot rate.

...er, at an alarmingly _fast_ rate. Levi, pervert that he was, hard as he was in his sweatpants, watching his husband drink tea and nibble at his english muffin and read the morning paper, nipples leaking out watery milk in preparation for their babies, was trying not to objectify the man.

But damn if it wasn’t hard. Levi. The task at hand. Everything.

Eventually, Erwin looked up, eyebrows raised in a complicated combination of amused and exasperated. "You're planning on staring at me all morning, huh?"

Levi, who only ever needed an inch to take a mile, was pushing his coffee cup away and sliding his barstool back from the counter, already making his way to Erwin. "Shut up," he said sullenly. "You’re making a mess."

It wasn’t really intended as an innuendo for what was to come, but Erwin hummed and gestured to his chest with a sigh and took it there. "Sorry to drip everywhere, then. But for what it’s worth, I can already tell that the second you lay your hands on me, things are only going to get wetter and messier."

Levi scowled, even as he reached for his husband and settled his hands on Erwin’s hips, pulling him in as close as possible with the baby bump between them. "Are you saying I’m a hypocrite?"

"I'm saying I wanted to finish my breakfast in peace, because I know this," again, he gestured towards the wet spots on his chest. "Is inevitable, and just as inevitable is you liking it."

Levi grumbled, but he was squeezing Erwin's hips gently. He was moving a hand to slide it up Erwin's side, over his rib cage -- because Erwin hated anyone touching his stomach. And then Levi was cupping Erwin's heavy, swollen breast, the dampness of the fabric sending shivers down Levi's spine.

If Erwin had a complaint, it was silenced by his matching shudder as Levi squeezed. He'd been hornier than usual since pretty early on in the pregnancy, and it was only heightened now that he was late-term -- or maybe Erwin's inhibitions, the ways he held himself to higher standards than everyone else around him, were just lowered now that he was so uncomfortable and so big and inconvenienced all the time.

Who cared why -- Levi was very into Erwin, and very into the way Erwin was squirming at Levi one-handedly groping him through his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who likes it, sure," Levi teased in a low voice. Erwin's breath was high and faint already. Levi could easily imagine how he'd be begging for Levi to sink his dick into him in a second here. Could imagine the wet, loose heat of him, a soft clench around his cock. Levi readjusted, so he could lean in against the side of Erwin and grind against his hip.

"Aren’t you though?" Erwin murmured, and then he pulled away. Turned around to brace against the counter, a telltale clink as he pushed his tea and plate out of the way, apparently officially giving up on the affair of breakfast. "What are you going to do about it, though?" This, Erwin said while peering over his shoulder challengingly.

Levi had to pause and take a deep breath, overcome with lust for a second. "I'm gonna make you come all over yourself," Levi said lowly. "That's what."

Erwin let out one more of those wispy breaths, shifting his weight more comfortably between his forearms and his braced legs, enlarged belly snug against counter edge. "Oh really?"

Levi hovered, letting Erwin get as comfortable as the position would let him (they wouldn’t be at it for long, and then Levi would make him move onto the bed on his back to be more comfortable), and then was pressed up against him, grinding against his ass. Erwin gasped, and Levi wondered if he could get him to come just like this. "Yeah,” Levi told him, “ ‘Cuz you sure don't last anymore, ever since I knocked you up."

"Crude," Erwin said, probably just to hear himself talk. Levi only rolled his eyes, and felt immeasurably fond.

"If anything's crude, it's the way you're pushing your fat ass up on me," Levi growled out, hands vices on Erwin’s hips, reveling in the way they really were softened with fat, wider than ever before.

Erwin only huffed a non-answer, still grinding back against Levi. He _was_ fat and soft down there, ass and cunt alike. Probably the increased blood flow and the weight gain and the hormones. Not like Erwin could deny it. Not like it wasn't the hottest thing Levi had ever fucking _seen_.

At this rate, neither of them were going to get their pants off before one or both of them came. Levi was groaning and Erwin was whimpering, as Levi dragged his clothed cock against Erwin's ass, following the heat to where it was hottest and fit the ridge of his cockhead along the seam of Erwin's fat pussy. He already knew from experience, could see in his mind's eye, the way the engorged lips were plumping up even more with arousal. Erwin was probably already damp down here too, just like his nipples, the undercurrent of hormones always ramping him up and leaving him perpetually uncomfortable. At least this was in a way Levi could help.

"Do you even have on underwear right now," Levi asked softly. "Or did you get up this morning and figure you'd be making me bend you over before breakfast was over?"

"Yeah, I _made_ you do this," Erwin returned drily. Except that didn’t work so well, when Erwin's body was begging for him like this, hips working back against Levi's continuous rolling thrusts.

"That's not an answer, that's a deflection," Levi pointed out, grinding faster, breathing harder. He was close. "So I'm just gonna assume -- "

Abruptly, Erwin stilled and let out a little surprised sound. It wasn't so much lustful as it was shocked, and Levi stilled and, worried, asked quickly, "You okay?"

There was a brief silence. And then Erwin answered, haltingly, sounding a bit embarrassed, "I... leaned forward and put some pressure on my chest -- I'm sorry, everything’s fine, a lot of milk spilled out and it just shocked me."

Levi’s cock jumped violently, and it was all he could do to hiss out, " _Fuuuck,_ up, Erwin, up," because he was a pervert and he wanted to see -- 

Erwin obeyed, moving in his usual measured and slow way that had only become slower as his body became more and more weighed down by pregnancy. And as he turned around, Levi eyed the telltale wetness, the drops of milk dotting the fabric, the sheen of it on the arm he'd leaked against.

Levi's hands were cupping his swollen breasts immediately, thumbs flicking against the pebbled nipples poking through the fabric as Levi thought about teasing out more milk, about laving his tongue against those nipples and pulling the liquid into his own mouth. Levi was so hard it hurt, and he couldn't decide what he wanted to do next to this man he loved, so delectable and trusting and the best thing that'd ever happened to Levi.

"God, you're a mess," Levi told him, low and dark and wanting. "Just leaking all over the place." He squeezed hard enough for more milk to ooze out, wetting his palms. The warm liquid dribbled through the valleyed dip of his palm and down the slope of his wrists, warm but fast-cooling against Levi's skin.

Erwin was panting, squirming, saying, _teasing_ , "What, want a taste?"

Except -- fuck. _Fuck_. Levi pulled one hand away from Erwin's heavy breast and reached down to cup Ewin’s dick through his pajama pants, stroking him viciously. "Actually, yeah. Yeah, I do. What if I do, huh?"

Erwin rolled his hips forward in Levi’s grip and looked like he was barely keeping up with their banter, their non-conversation. "I wouldn’t have offered if I didn't want your mouth on me."

Erwin was just as hard in his sleep pants as Levi was in his, cock straining. He was hotly damp down there between his supple thighs, too, pussy asking for him. Levi palmed a little harder, as his fingers inched back towards Erwin's cunt. "Shitty pervert," Levi mumbled, knowing he had no room to talk. "Want me suckling on you? Want me drinking your milk?"

Levi found Erwin's opening through the thin fabric and pressed his middle finger up against Erwin, stroking the wet center of him. Erwin gasped, and Levi asked, "Want me to call you momma?"

Erwin made a pitiful noise, squirming and panting and looking so desperate and needy that Levi wanted nothing more than to fuck up into him. Erwin didn’t seem able to string words together, so Levi took it upon himself to continue. "Yeah? Well, Momma, I'll take that taste now."

Erwin's arms, behind him now and bent at the elbows, were still bracing him up against the counter, so Levi had to use his hand that was cupping Erwin's breast to drag up his shirt and reveal his chest. His nipples were dark brown and swollen, milk beading up and dripping out down over the swell of his breasts. Erwin's pupils were blown out, eyes more black than blue right now, and his breath was heaving, as Levi leaned in, middle finger still stroking at his cunt. Then Levi latched on to one of those puffy nipples and gave a faint pull for milk.

Erwin yelled out, and Levi could feel him gush out an orgasm, right through his pajama pants, right into the palm of Levi's hand. _Fuck,_ Levi thought deliriously, and he sucked again, harder. This time fluid beaded onto his tongue, sweet and watery but undeniably milk. Or pre-milk, as it was called, being made in preparation for their kids.

Knowing Erwin was oversensitive, he brought his second hand up to support Erwin's other swollen breast, squeezing them both as he coaxed out more milk. Levi was torn, between continuing this right here, or satisfying the urge to just get off already. He was hard, and Erwin had come from him nursing off him, and was there anything hotter? Levi paused to roll the bud of the fat nipple in his mouth, and Erwin made a keening sound.

"Levi, Levi, please," Erwin said, begging. For what, Levi didn’t quite know yet, but he was willing to continue teasing him for a while before finding out.

Instead of answering, he sucked again, in long hard pulls, and the fluid flowing from Erwin coated his tongue, warm and sinful. He let the slick-wetted hand abandon Erwin's tits to move down to his pregnant belly, resting there only for a moment to remind them of why any of this was possible. He felt Erwin shiver, but didn't linger. Instead, he reached down between his own legs, slipped his hand into his pants and underwear, and took a hold of himself, smearing Erwin's slick along his cock. He was already starting to pop a knot, at the first jerking stroke.

"You’re touching yourself?" Erwin guessed, voice faint.

"Mm," Levi could only hum around his mouthful of milk and nipple. He was ruthlessly fucking up into the loose circle of his hand, and he could barely swallow what was in his mouth in time to pull away and say, "Yeah, Momma, sure am."

Erwin whimpered in response. Levi stared into Erwin's glazed over eyes, at his pretty little parted pink mouth, and stroked down his cock, the movement made easy by Erwin's slick.

"I want it in me," Erwin whined out, spoiled if nothing else -- nothing else Levi would let him _be_ , though.

And hell, Levi wanted it in Erwin too, to be balls deep in the wet hot clench of Erwin's pussy. But they couldn't like this, against the counter facing each other -- there was the pregnant belly and the height difference. And while Erwin was probably revving back up, probably hadn't come from his cock that first time and body already ready to build up to another orgasm, Levi wasn't going to be able to recover so quickly. Making up his mind, Levi pressed a quick kiss to Erwin's breast, and pulled back.

"We're moving to the bedroom," Levi told him authoritatively, reaching around Erwin to help support his back and move him upright. "Then I'm gonna fuck right into you, just like you deserve." Erwin smiled coyly, face flushed, and Levi really -- really just loved this man.

"Oh? Is that an order?" Erwin questioned, even as he heaved onto his feet, shirt still hitched up over his tits. And, with Levi's hand circling around his wrist, he still followed Levi out the kitchen and through the living room. "Or do I get a say in this?"

Levi half laughed. "Like I need to order you to do shit. You want this as bad as me. Come on."

Suddenly, right on the threshold of the bedroom, Levi met resistance behind him. He could feel Erwin digging his heels into the carpeted floor. And then Erwin repeated, "But is that an _order?_ ”

...Ah. Well, if that was what Erwin was after, then Levi was happy to oblige. Turning to face him, tone booking no room for disagreement, Levi said sternly, "Absolutely. On the bed, now."

Erwin shuddered and did as he was told, Levi following closely behind as Erwin carefully lowered himself onto the bed and scooched back to lean against the pile of pillows arranged at the headboard. That was the new way they'd been making the bed ever since Erwin had begun to show months back, for him to lounge comfortably, somewhat on his back and somewhat upright. It was also handy for moments like now, when all Levi wanted was to be in-between Erwin's slick-soaked thighs.

Eyeing Erwin's heavy, leaking breasts, his shirt still pushed up and bunched up under his arms, Levi settled further down the bed to pull down Erwin's lounge pants. They were damp still with his previous orgasm, and Levi pulled them down to mid thigh, pausing to squeeze at what was once firm muscle. Now, Erwin's thighs were soft, just like the rest of him, and they gave to Levi's grip and jiggled when he slapped them.

“ _You're_ the pervert," Erwin murmured accusingly, sighing as he got comfortable on his pile of pillows and preened under Levi’s attention.

"Shush," Levi said authoritatively, then he leaned in to kiss his way up Erwin's soft inner thigh, following the line of his pulse, up and up and up until he reached the skin that was tacky with drying slick. Levi's line of sight settled on Erwin's cunt, looking ripe and ready for him, engorged and dark with arousal. Levi took in a deep, audible breath, scenting the musk of Erwin ready for him.

"Embarrassing," Erwin said softly, thighs tensing slightly, like he was just barely holding himself back from clamping them around Levi's head.

"You're fragrant," Levi shot back evenly. "I like it." And then he leaned in to suck at one of the lips of Erwin's pussy, licking up into the core of him and nosing gently at his straining erection 

Above Levi, impossible to see at this vantage point around his pregnant belly, Erwin started and groaned out an abrupt, "Nngh -- !" Levi could feel Erwin's fingers raking through his hair, taking a grip and pulling, and Levi moaned as well.

"Like that, Momma?" Levi said quietly, before diving back in, pressing the point of his tongue into Erwin's needy cunt, one hand reaching up to carefully grip Erwin's clit-dick and stroking his thumb over the head of it.

Erwin was trembling, was twitching in his hand and under his tongue, as Levi greedily sucked at him. He figured he could coax another orgasm out of Erwin before fucking him. Levi was patient. He could wait a little longer for his own climax. He was dragging his tongue along where Erwin was wettest and most swollen, pregnancy and its hormones having changed this place the most, dick smaller than before yet cunt fatter than ever, swollen and darker.

"Levi, Levi," Erwin was panting out, legs jumping at either side of his head. "Wait, wait, Levi, I'm going to -- "

Levi knew exactly what he was going to do, and purposely tugged at his clit-dick, too hard to not be painful, just that shade of pain that he knew Erwin liked. And with a shudder, Erwin came, cunt squirting, wetting Levi's face nastily. In his hand, as Erwin let out labored breaths and shivered through his orgasm, Levi could feel the pitiful dribble of come drip from his cock, too.

Licking at his lips, Levi pulled back and peered around Erwin's stomach to catch Erwin's gaze. Erwin's eyes, glassy and unfocused, slid over to meet Levi's, and softly, weakly, he laughed. Said, "God, you look a mess. Come here."

Levi shuffled up onto his knees and scooted in closer, as Erwin grabbed some tissue from the bedside table and reached to wipe up Levi's face. "I'm gonna fuck you next," Levi told him softly, staying obediently still as Erwin took care of him before the part of his brain that went haywire at things being messy could sound off the alarm. "Promise. I’m gonna give you exactly what you need."

"Mm," Erwin said noncommittally, and Levi saw his eyes flick down to the crotch of his pants, where Levi's hard-on was making itself well known. "Hope I can give you exactly what _you_ need, honestly."

And wasn't that just too sweet? Levi dodged Erwin's hand and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. Erwin laughed. "You smell like my privates," he teased, and then he reached up to cup the back of Levi's head and kiss him harder.

"Perv," Levi insisted once they broke apart for air. He nuzzled his nose to Erwin's, going cross-eyed to stare into Erwin's orgasm hazy eyes, watching Erwin go cross-eyed as well from trying to stare back into his. "Okay, here we go, babe."

"Momma," Erwin corrected lightly, smiling, and Levi pressed another kiss to his lips.

"You got it, Momma," Levi pulled away and shuffled back down the bed, shimmying out of his pajama bottoms and underwear. "Gonna fuck Momma, _so_ hard."

Levi paused to suckled on the tip of Erwin's cock, cleaning it up and gaining a throaty rumble from the unsuspecting Erwin, then refocused. Brushing two fingers along the loose opening of Erwin's pussy, he carefully pushed the middle one in to the second joint, to make sure Erwin wasn't too oversensitive for this.

Erwin moaned and inhaled-exhaled deeply, head falling back against the pillows with an audible sound as he murmured, "More, more." So Levi figured that was a good sign and slowly worked in his pointer finger as well.

Levi pushed Erwin's legs apart a little more and mouthed experimentally at his soft clit-dick, seeing if he could coax it into hardness again. That might be hard to do, but at least Erwin’s pussy seemed up to the challenge: Levi was only two fingers in, and Erwin’s cunt was already dripping new slick and wetness into his hand. Levi added a third with no trouble.

"Come on," Erwin whined, shifting as much as he could, weighed down by his stomach. "I want to feel you in me. I know you're hard and thick for me."

"Cockslut," Levi teased, fingering him for only a little more. Giving up his dick as a loss cause to refractory period, Levi suckled on Erwin's fattened lips as he coaxed in a fourth finger, just to be able to spread them all apart inside Erwin and then curl his fingers. Erwin whined, wordless this time, wetness spilling from him and dirtying up the covers further.

Levi couldn't wait much longer, wanting to see Erwin's cunt stretched around his cock, ready for him to be wetter still with Levi's come. With a disgusting smack, Levi pulled off and slowly worked his fingers out. Then, gripping his erection, throbbing by this point, ready -- beyond ready -- to fuck into Erwin, Levi used his free hand to pull apart Erwin's pussy lips just to see the raw, pink inside of him. He slowly traced directly at that drenched, soaking opening with the tip of his cockhead, then sunk just the tiniest bit inside.

" _Fuck_ ," Erwin said, letting loose a rare curse and working his hips down best he could. " _Oh_ , oh, Levi, please -- "

"Ah, so that's what Momma wants, huh?" Levi teased, inching in a slight bit more, past the tip but still far less than halfway in. His breath hitched, but he kept in control. "I see, he _is_ a pervert, like I said, after all."

"I want it, please, give it to me, all of it," Erwin pleaded, soft but desperate. His hands were gripping at the sheets by his side and his dick twitched in weak interest, so Levi sunk in a gracious few more inches, aching and hard but happy to tease and draw this out just a scant few moments more.

"I guess you deserve it," Levi told him, rubbing a thumb up and down a swollen lip of his cunt in a way that had Erwin letting out a sound too reminiscent of a squeal to call it much else. "Guess you being good at taking my cock balls-deep is what got you in this situation to begin with."

Erwin could only pant in return, clit-dick half-mast and pussy gushing out more wetness at those words, clearly turned on. He was pink and raw around Levi, the slide so easy and wet when Levi finally slid all the way in, filling Erwin all the way up. The way he fit around Levi's cock was hot and perfect and -- fuck, quivery. Erwin's pussy was quivering around him, sucking him in, so eager for his thrusts, so eager to finally be spread around his girth.

Carefully gripping both of Erwin's hips, Levi worked his way out slow, slow, slow -- then thrust hard back in, the sound squelching and disgusting. Erwin let out a cry, and Levi finally shelved his control in favor of holding Erwin down and pounding into him. He only pulled out enough to give himself room to thrust back up into Erwin, moaning at the tight wet heat of him.

"That -- good -- for you?" Levi managed to ask in gasps, holding Erwin's hips tighter and angling his thrusts for where he knew they would feel best. Erwin's half hard cock dribbled out another little orgasm, flagging, but his pussy was still tightening up around Levi, still begging for more.

"Y-ye -- yes, Levi, don't stop," Erwin moaned, just riding the relentless rhythm of Levi's thrusts.

Levi fucked up into Erwin, thumbs rubbing at the creases in Erwin's hips, staring at his jostling pregnant belly, and Levi knew both of them were close. Erwin's pussy was squelching wetly with every thrust, slick gushing out of him, coating Erwin's thighs and Levi's pelvis. That slick was dripping off Levi’s balls, which were drawing up close to him as orgasm drew near, knot threatening to swell -- and fuck, he wanted it to be inside Erwin, _inside_ \-- 

Erwin came first, a drench of wetness and tight tight pressure, as he yelled out and tensed up. Levi kept fucking into him, trying to hold on, but Erwin felt too damn good, all tight and soaking and hot around him like that, and finally he came too.

Levi kept pounding into Erwin through it, spurting come into Erwin as the knot at the base of him swelled steadily. The knot slipped in and out of Erwin's cunt as Erwin started to come down from his climax, spreading Erwin wider and wider open and drawing out new gasps from him. Levi was still in the midst of his own orgasm, pumping come uselessly into his already pregnant husband, yet chasing the instinct to desperately fuck up into him. The way the slick and warmth felt was too damn good to think through, until finally Levi’s knot, fat and heavy, wouldn't slip out anymore, tying them together.

Levi, catching himself in the middle of giving tiny abortive thrusts and realizing that Erwin really had to be oversensitive by now after the third orgasm of the morning, tried to still himself. He collapsed tiredly, though as gently as he could a bit on top and beside Erwin, fitting his body alongside Erwin's considerable belly, though they were still connected stickily at the hips. 

"Fuck, sorry, you okay? I didn't entirely mean to knot you." He hadn't thought about it past getting his dick in Erwin, but this was probably uncomfortable for the pregnant man.

"I'm really, really good," Erwin assured him with a recognizable gentleness, hand coming up to pat the back of Levi's head soothingly. Then Erwin shifted a bit, and let out the quietest and most content-sounding sigh Levi had heard from him in a while. "I -- mmngh -- am probably going to come again before your knot goes down."

Levi tilted his head back so he could peer fully up at Erwin in disbelief. "Seriously?" Four times was a lot, even for hormone-addled Erwin.

Erwin shrugged, laughing a little. "Not right now. I'm still coming down from it now. But -- I mean, you _are_ in me, stretching me open right now. We'll see."

And Levi could see it, the way Erwin would gently stroke his head, combing his fingers through Levi's hair as they silently laid in the aftermath and drank in each other's presence. The way Erwin would quietly start to breathe in little hitching breaths, arousal mounting as Levi's waned. The way he'd involuntarily squirt, coming all over the two of them without meaning to because of Levi's knot holding him wide open, plugging him full of Levi's spunk. Maybe Levi would suck on his breasts again and finger him. Maybe he'd manage to get hard and fuck him again.

Levi could see it, over and over again, the ways he would spoil Erwin more that anyone could imagine. In ways Erwin more than deserved. As Erwin scritched his fingernails lightly over Levi’s scalp, humming a tuneless little nothing, calming Levi's pulse back to normal after they’d fucked like animals, Levi could see it, over and over. How much he loved and would always love Erwin.

"Yeah," Levi said softly, craning his neck to try and kiss whatever part of Erwin he could manage to reach -- and it was the thin vulnerable skin of Erwin’s forearm, of the hand scratching Levi’s head, that his lips pressed against daintily. "Guess we will."

**Author's Note:**

> *can't focus on a single kink headcanon long enough before throwing in another eruri sex dynamic idea* is this even remotely sexy, or did my fondness for all that's romantic show itself too much...? also, I definitely keep writing the same fic in only slightly different ways... ah well, it’s a living.
> 
> \-- 🍃


End file.
